Lucian 1Shot
by MissDawes
Summary: Lucian/OC. 1-Shot. OC   Illyria  "ill-ly-rah" It's an old 1-shot I found while cleaning out my documents on the CPU. I didn't edit much other than spelling   grammer. Hopefully you'll like how Lucian gets a happy ending. Summary inside.


_**Illyria**_

_**1-Shot, **_

_**Lucian/OC**_

Summary: Lucian/OC (Illyria) get a happy ending. I created Illyria, she is mine. As much as I'd like to own Lucian, I don't. I don't own anything from Underworld, it's persons, places, or plot. This is set in modern times, after the show down at the end of the (first) Underworld movie. POV =Lucian.

Illyria Bio: (Only what you need to know.)

Race: ½ Lycan (father), ½ Kage Demon (mother)

Age: Somewhere between 2700-3000 years old. Appears to be about 30.

Abilities: Many, but the only one that needs to be mentioned is her immunity to silver. (Remember she's only half lycan.)

Apperance: 5'7, black hair with blue highlights, green eyes, tan skin. (Demon Form= deep blue skin with black markings (think Nightcrawler from K-Men), crimson eyes (think Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho)

My guardian angel.

That is what I have always called Illyria. The irony of that statement is that she is anything but an angel, but an angel is what she is entirely. Her mother was from what she explained to me is _Outworld_, or better known as Makai; "The demon realm." Her father had been what I am, a lycan. Thus, she is an incredibly unique half-breed. Her twin sister, her brother and herself are possibly the only demon-lycan hybrids in existence, and because of her heritage she is strong.

Strongest woman I ever met actually. But also stubborn, headstrong, a bit on the jealous and possessive side but I know that is only because she's in love with me. She made that clear half a century after Sonja's death, roughly forty years after I had met her.

_Illyria_.

Her name is the variant of a demon god, meaning "she-warrior." Her mother named her right in that. I've seen her take out men twice her size, human, vampire and lycan alike. On the other hand, she is much older than I. She's had nearly 3-thousand years to practice.

She's the only thing on my mind as I'm laying here. I should have never turned my back on Kraven like that. I know better than to turn my back on anyone- especially a vampire.

It is exactly like Kraven to shoot another man in the back and run. He should run. Run fast and far, because Illyria I know will not let my death slide easily. I hear footsteps but they are too heavy to belong to Illyria.

It's Raze. Immediately he begins asking questions but I'm slipping. The silvers all over my system now, but the last thing I hear before blacking out is him yelling for Illyria. 

The only regret I have is never telling her that I loved her too.

Is this heaven? Or am I dreaming? I've dreamed of being reunited with Sonja on the other side for so long, but it's not what I want anymore. Sonja will always be my first love, but the one I love is still on Earth.

I'm in an oversized bed in a french-styled room. I can smell lavender and lilacs, and standing at the end of the bed next to the tall post is Sonja. Wearing exactly what she had been the day of her death, looking exactly the same. She looks happy to see me, but she also has that look like she is about to chew on me about something.

"I approve of her."

"Her who?"

She makes that noise where her tongue clicks against the roof of her mouth making a 'tsk' noise. "Do not even try Lucian. I am not angry with you." She smiles, "You honestly think I'd be angry if you choose another? Our kinds live for a very long time, Lucian. I wouldn't want you brooding over me and not taking a chance when it is presented to you. Are you that blind to Illyria's advances towards you? Or just stubborn?"

"Not exactly how I thought us meeting again would be like." I sit up in the bed. "You've been watching me?"

"Of course I have. Someone has to. I may not be able to interfere, but Illyria can." Sonja smirks, "She seems to have a knack for saving your life."

"So it seemed." I stand, taking her hands she offers me and she hugs me. "You're honestly not upset?"

"Of course not. You don't think I've been alone all this time, do you?"

"I . . . don't know. Where does it leave us?"

"Us? I'm here, and here is where I'm staying. You on the other hand." She gives me a push and the next thing I know, I'm looking at the door to the bedroom I had been in.

It was a dream.

Just a dream.

But if that was a dream then- then I'm not dead! It's the same bedroom from my dream. The same scents from my dream only now I realize the bed I am in smells like Illyria; pomegranate and vanilla.

This must be the home in northern France she is always making trips to. Her parents own a vineyard in a small town, and 1/4th of its population is "my mutt race", as Illyria calls them.  
>Other lycan-demon hybrids that were created either one night stands, mates like her parents, or being bitten. I didn't understand what that meant, but she explained that it's possible for her to turn someone lycan by biting them. But because of her demonic half, the breed of lycan created by them is superior to even myself and I was the first to take human form.<p>

"I wouldn't move too fast." Raze is sitting in one of the high-backed chairs. "If you're looking for Illyria, she's occupying herself in the kitchen. She's taking out her worry in obsessive cleaning and baking." He chuckles, but then the little smile he had disappears. "That scared us you know."

"I'm aware. I hadn't meant to get shot." I sigh and let my head fall back on the bed, and I look at the two IV's running together into the vein in the top of my hand.

"Antigen-AJ was not working with you. Illyria bit you and drew out most of the silver. Just to be sure their doctor set you up with two IVs. One is saline to keep you hydrated, the other is Illyria's blood. Did you know she has a natural immunity to silver?"

"She bit me?"

"Twice. By then you were unconscious. {pause} I don't think she was ready to let you go." He smiles a little. "It's good to see you're still with us." Then he grins, "You get to meet the parents. Her mother has been questioning her since Illyria calmed down enough to leave you alone."

"When was that? How long was I out?"

"You've been out of it almost two weeks. It was four days till Illyria left the room. Her brother tried removing her from the room and the only thing he managed to do was make her angry. She stuck him with that barb in her tail."

I've seen Illyria's demonic form many many times. Deep blue skin, crimson eyes, and she has a tail that is strong enough to support her weight and at times, seemed to have a mind of it's own the way it would find itself wrapped around my ankle. There were so many times she wouldn't even notice until one of us moved out of tails length of each other only to get tugged back. I found it very strange at first, but as time went on it became very endearing.

Her tail, I learned, is the most dangerous part of her. In the end of her tail is a 2-1/2 inch barb or stinger that injects a poison only manufactured in the female body of a Kage demon. Males have a tail too, but lack that component. It farther proves the point that the females of a species are always more dangerous.

"What happened?"

She told me what happened when others met the tip of her tail. In humans, the nervous system goes haywire and the respiratory system shuts down. The poison is injected directly into their bloodstream and it kills them in just under a minute, maybe two. Depending on how many times they're stuck with the needle or if she hits a major organ. In lycans it takes a tiny bit longer for effect, but it still kills them. She never said what happens if she injected another kage demon with poison.

"He got very dizzy and nauseous. He got sick for a few days. Elora, Illyria's mother, explained that over the ages Kage males have evolved. Now they make antibodies to counter effect the poison, but it's possible for it to kill them." Raze sits back in the chair, staring at me. "When are you going to tell her? Or are you going to continue to watch her squirm?"

Watch her squirm. That is what Raze calls it. I think he knew I was in love with her before I even realized it. He may be big and look dumb, but he is far from stupid. According to him, Illyria sometimes squirms when I'm near by or in her presence and haven't acknowledged her. When he told me that I had to watch and see if it were true, and sure enough it was.

"I had a very strange dream." His response is his eyebrow arching. "I saw Sonja. Have you ever had a dream within a dream?"

"Where you're dreaming and you wake up but it is only in the dream? Yes, I have."

"It was that exactly. I thought I was dead. We talked, she pushed me and when I hit the bed I woke up and seen you staring at me."

"What did you talk about?"

"Illyria." I sit myself up in the bed and lean back against the pillows. "She said she approved of her."

He looks surprised. "She approves of Illyria?"

I nod. "She said she approved of her, and that she wasn't upset with me. She basically told me it was alright to move forward."

"I have been telling you that for centuries, and now you listen? Now do you believe me that Sonja would want you to be happy?"

"Don't start with me."

"Or what? You'll throw a pillow at me? I've never been one for getting on your case Lucian, but this is ridiculous and it's hurting you both. You're hot and cold with her, and she retaliates by flirting with other men because she knows it pisses you off. She's been in front of you for too long. I'm surprised she hasn't said fuck you and taken one of the others that would bend over backwards to be her mate."

You're not the only one.

"Speak for yourself Raze. Have you told Ellyn yet?"

He grins. "Lucian, you are very far behind on the times. Ellyn and I have been mates for several decades now."

"And you're just now telling me?"

"I figured you'd have noticed. Even the little things don't seem to escape you." He smirks, "I'll blame it on you getting old and going blind." He stands. "Bathrooms through there. I'd advise staying in bed a while longer. You still look like you got hit by a bus."

"Will you let Illyria know I'm awake?"

"I will when she comes back. Elora and Alena managed to coax her out of the house to go shopping since the others and myself have literally eaten everything. The only thing left untouched were vegetables and crackers."

I smirk. "That sounds like you pigs. Just remember to let her know when she gets back."

"I will. Be expecting her to come up here and check on you anyways. She's been taking naps mid-afternoon so don't be surprised if you wake up and she's asleep next to you."

I slide down into the bed and get comfortable as Raze leaves. I wouldn't be surprised. Thousands of times have Illyria and I shared a bed, just never as lovers. Illyria's seen a lot of war in Makai. She said demonic wars make lycans and vampires look like kittens play fighting. It was very rare, but she did occasionally have a nightmare and she'd ask to sleep with me. Or on the colder fall and winter nights, it would be so cold we'd curl up together to stay warm.

Though I've never had Illyria in my bed as a lover (yet), I enjoyed every moment of sharing my bed with her. I loved how her smaller frame fit against me perfectly. The way she'd hold me, and how she always enjoyed having me close. How she could stay near me so long the way I've ignored her advances, is beyond me. I wouldn't be able to do that. 

Things will change once I talk to Illyria. I just hope she hasn't finally given up on me.

She's asleep next to me, her true form showing. To anyone else, I imagine she'd be a fearsome sight, but not to me. I like the dark blue highlights that match her deep blue skin, and bring out her crimson eyes. There were several times I can remember, when she was asleep during the summer time and the heat wore her out, I'd trace the black markings on her skin with my index finger. She said they are like a Kage's birthmark, and like a fingerprint, no two are exactly the same. 

I'm too tired to stay awake. Talking to her will have to wait again.

When I wake again, I'm alone in the room. The doc must have come and gone because the IVs in my hand are gone, and I feel- hell, I haven't felt this good in ages! I pick something to wear out of the pile of clothes on the dresser, and make myself presentable before going downstairs to find Illyria. Where is everyone? Raze, Ellyn, no where in sight. The house is completely silent. I wonder through the house until I find Illyria in a sitting room. How she can sleep sitting upright in a chair I still don't know. Gently, I take the book out of her hands but it wakes her anyways.

"Lucian?" She smiles, "You're up!"

I was at least She bolts up out of the chair and it scares me. I wasn't expecting her to react like that and when I pulled back, we both ended up falling to the floor. After squeezing me a moment, she growls, sits up and smacks me.

"Well I thought you missed me."

"That's for making me worry and scaring me! Don't do it again! Or I'll be forced to kick your ass. Don't you smile at me! I mean it." She lightly pushes my chest with her hands.

I sit up on my elbows. "I know you do, but you seem to forget I have a guardian angel. After that near death experience I'll be surprised she lets me cross the street without holding my hand."

"You still view me as your guardian angel after nearly dying?"

"I've nearly died before."

"But not like this. Getting shot is one thing. This was liquid_ silver. _Big difference." She fidgets with my collar, adjusting it to her liking and pops a button at the top.

"And you still managed to save my life. That would make you my guardian angel." I notice her guilty look. "What?"

"Antigen-AJ was having nearly no effect so I . . bit you."

"Twice. I know. Raze told me. Did he not tell you I was awake?"

"He did, but he never mentioned speaking with you." She leans in closer to me, breathing me in.

"Are you smelling me?"

By the deeper shade of blue in her cheeks, I know I've succeeded in making Illyria blush. Not an easy task.

"You smell differently now."

"You did bite me. Maybe it changed something about me?"

She shrugs, "You'll have to figure that out. It can be anything really, or nothing at all." She lets out this giggle I so rarely hear. "You smell like apples."

"Are you complaining?"

She has never been afraid to let someone know when they're in need of a bath. I remember the first time she told me I stunk. She said that if I didn't bathe she'd toss me in the river.

"No. I just prefer the smell of leather on you. It fits better than apples." She gives me a peck on the lips. That was the farthest she'd push the envelope with me. She's never pushed too far. It's always been enough to give me opportunity, and this time I'm taking it. I don't allow her to get up. I grab her hips and keep her straddling me, and get the kiss I've wanted for centuries.

I can see the question and hope in her eyes. I'm ready to tell her exactly how I feel towards her, what I want with her, and it's ruined.

"Illyria."

She growls lowly, her head down showing her aggression directed at the pretty boy standing in the doorway. "What Paris? Can you not see I am busy. You're one barb away from asshole heaven. You've interrupted our moment, now _go away_."

"I-" The sliding doors slap shut in front of his face.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, that's _him_."

Paris.

Illyria and he have a classic Kraven and Selene relationship. He wants her and she wants nothing to do with him. She said once she'd rather kill him than be his bride. He is how she described him. Tall, twiggy, and pretty. Blond hair that nearly touches his shoulders, fair skin and blue eyes. Now that I have seen him I can see why she believed he was queer. I thought she had been pulling my leg when she said he wears womens jeans.

Heh. Good luck Paris. She'd never go for you. Illyria always said if she wanted a woman she'd go out and find one. She likes her man to be manly. Dress like a man, not wear tight jeans that make him look like a woman from the waist down.

"I wanted to-"

"Annoy me?"

He teleports inside the room, just on the other side of the doors. "You're doing a hood job, now stop it and piss off. Don't make me-"

"Yell for your father? He's not here. It's just you, me and the dog."

Illyria told me he is one of few that refuse to acknowledge they are half lycan.

"Why must you be angry with me? I'm saving you from making a mistake-"

"The only mistake I made was allowing my father to adopt you into the pack. You," She points at him with her tail. "Out." And points to the doors. "Now or this time when I poison you it will be for the last time."

"We will finish this when your parents get back."

She scoffs. "Only if you want to be laughed at. We don't practice Daanan-Rahl."

Paris only glares at her and disappears from sight.

"What is Daanan-Rahl?"

"Mating rites. My father allowed it _once_. Some little half human kage was indecisive with the two men she lead on. She couldn't decide so the one that killed the other got his place with her. He has no right to Daanan-Rahl. I've made it clear to him the only chance he has with me is if the apocalypse happens tomorrow and he is the last man on the planet, and even then his chances are debatable. I hope he does ask so I can see my da laugh at him."

So pretty boy Paris is challenging me for Illyria? He's a dead man.

"That's harsh."

"I've tried letting him down easy, and he just doesn't get it. I haven't any sorry for him left. You were going to say?"

I say nothing and kiss her again. Why has it taken me until now, after nearly dying, to see what I have in front of me? I should have done this ages ago.

"Don't toy with me, Lucian."

"You of all people should know I do not toy."

"Then why now? After all this time."

"I've loved you for a long time, Illyria. I'm not sure exactly why now. It feels right. . . or it may be that strange dream or the fact I nearly died. It was like a smack to the face and I just woke up."

"If you needed a smack to the face I'd have gladly obligated many times. This strange dream involved what?

"My ex-wife approving of you."

Her brow arches in that "say what?" manner of hers. "And I thought I had strange dreams. Care to elaborate on that?"

"She basically told me I was a broody idiot, and told me I should act on how I feel before I really ended up alone forever."

"Hm, nope. You're stuck with me."

"Not that I'm complaining, but I'm curious why after all this time you hadn't said to hell with me and taken another?"

"Demons have what is called Kaanan. It's a mating phenomenon that's never wrong. It's what brought my parents together and they've been together longer than you and I are old. I always thought Kaanan was a load of bull till I met you, and you ruined me for anyone else you jerk."

I laugh. "I am a jerk now am I?"

"Yes! Make me wait, and wait, and what the hell, lets make her wait some more and then one dream puts your ass in gear. I ought to make you wait." She pokes me in the chest. "But I wont. Anything else she have to say about me?"

"No, but apparently she's been watching."

"Ooh . . . but I don't have to worry about her stalking me from beyond the grave, do I?"

I smile. "No, I don't think so."

"Good. Cause that would just be the last straw of my sanity."

"I imagine so. Has Ruby been to see you lately? Or Kahlan?"

Through the ages, Illyria's had many comrades. Ruby, Seth, Kurama, Kurounue and Nakasha are the only ones she has spoke of. Ruby and Seth are the ones she sees most, mostly after fights or she's feeling lonely.

"Ruby, yes. Seth, yes. Kahlan, no."

"No more Kahlan?"

"No, but I know why." She smiles, "She got reincarnated, or so Ruby says, or I may just be losing my marbles."

"I talked to my dead wife in a dream."

"Dreams are different. They can be foresight of things to come, past memories or those actually reaching over from the other side. Seeing your dead comrades is more of a hallucination than anything else." She sets the book back on the table and slides the doors open.

"You're so calm about this."

"What 'this'?"

"I told you I love you and you're- it's just not how I expected you to react."

She smiles. "Kaanan is reciprocated. I knew you'd come around. It was just a matter of time, and time I've got. Though I'd have liked to hear you say that ages ago." She gives me a pointed look, before smiling shyly. "Say it again."

"Deinan."

It's the only phrase I know of her language. I heard her say it to her sister once and asked what it meant. Dei meaning "I", nan meaning "love", when said to someone it's saying you love them.

"Dee-_ah _-nan." She gently corrects me, and out the corner of my eye I can see her tail swaying softly side to side. I always teased her that it was the lycan side of her that makes her tail wag like a dog.

"Dee-_ah_-nan. Your language is hard."

She told me her language has two dialects. The language is similar mostly to Russian and Japanese with a hint of Mongolian and Chinese because in the other plane the Kage nation is split. She showed me on a world map once that if she were to shade in the Kage nation it is 2/5ths Russia (all on the coast), Japan and all it's islands, down through half of Mongolia and almost all of China.

"You speak it better than others that don't know it." She stands up on her tip toes and kisses me.

"Illyria!" She's ignoring it. "Illyria! Stop smooching and get out here!"

"Father calling?"

"Um-hmm." Her arm links in mine and her fingers twine with mine, and leads us through the house and out onto the back patio.

There are several dozen people here but I know immediately who her parents are. Her father she described to me once as athletically built, a little over six-foot, with an odd scar in his right cheek under his eye that had come from a whip when he had been human. Her mother she described as elegant, and soft at first glance but looks are deceiving.

She has an older brother that for the sake of fitting in, took the name Ian. He's standing on his mothers side. I've only seen him once, but he is unforgettable. He's is a few inches taller than his father and is the spitting image of him, but with violet eyes and not green. He is also horribly scarred from years of war in Makai, or the other plane.

The last of her immediate family is her identical twin sister, Alena. The only difference between them is the designs on their skin, the highlights of their hair are different color, and the scars Illyria bears from her time in war where as Alena, Illyria said "My sister's a lover, not a fighter. But if need be she knows how to kick someones head through their ass." Where as for Illyria, she's always been the belligerent one.

Her mother and sister smile at us. Her father and brother have yet to show any emotion whats so ever. He stares at me so I stare back, and I see the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smirk.

"I don't see your reason to invoke Daanan-Rahl. Illyria's choice is obvious."

"I still have rig-"

"No you don't. I made it clear to you centuries ago I have no interest in you. What makes you think I do now?"

"We are not a pure-blood society. The right to Daanan-Rahl is restricted to indecisive persons, which my daughter is clearly not. Now you can accept her decision or you can leave."

Paris's face turns red and then turns deep violet; another shade of "natural" skin color for a Kage. His eyes turn lycan blue and his fangs are showing along with his claws. Illyria steps in front of me and hisses at him, stopping him in his tracks. He begins flapping his jaw and I don't understand a word of it but I know it's something to do with me the way he points at me with his tail. As he's talking he's getting closer to her, getting in her face and I learned to never _never_ get in Illyria's space.

I've seen her do it to many others and Paris is no different. She leans back on her tail and brings both feet up kicking him in the chest and knocks him away from her. He teleports before he hits the ground and appears behind her. My first instinct is to protect her. I got two steps before I felt Ian grab the back of my shirt and yanks me back hard.

"If you want to survive around here, never get between two that are fighting. My sister can handle herself."

If it is even possible, they're moving faster than a vampire. Paris is attempting to wrestle her, and it ends with her tail jabbing him in the throat. He crawls backwards away from her, gasping for air as his throat begins swelling.

"Illyria." Her fathers voice makes her freeze, her tail still over Paris, needle ready to pierce his skin again. "I'm sure he gets the point."

She straightens up and appears by my side in an instant.

"I hope you don't think you're not thinking of running off. I've yet to meet him."

"You mean torture him."

Her mother smiles. "I'm not that bad. I'd just like to meet the man that's finally gave my daughter a soft spot."

"Soft? She's past soft. She's mush. Like an over ripe banana." Alena teases. She says something to her mother and she grins again, only this time it reminds me of Illyria. It's the same Cheshire cat grin Illyria has. "At least introduce them before you run off."

"My mother Elora and my father Warren, this is Lucian."

"Lucian? As in-"

"Victor's slave and the first lycan to take human form? He's the same."

"How would you know?"

Ian taps his temple looking arrogant. I forgot his specialty is telepathy. One of the strongest known to Kage nation. He can make someone his puppet if he wanted to. I didn't expect Warren to offer me his hand, but I take it.

"Hurt my daughter I'll set you on fire."

"Dad."

"What? You're my girl no matter how old you get. I just wish you'd still think boys were icky."

"Lucian's not a _boy_. He's a man. Big difference."

"I'm sure it is."

"Alena you perv." Illyria pushes her sisters arm with her tail and Alena's smacks her in the cheek.

"So where are you running off to?"

"Far away. I don't know when we'll be back."

"Just don't be forever. We've got a kikon to plan."

"Maa."

"Maa." Elora mimics her. "Don't be a baby. It's a custom. If he's going to be part of the family he better get used to it."

"Kikon, or kanyuu. It's like marriage but being what we are it's more like a ceremony that announces you as a mated pair." Elora sighs looking at Illyria.

"Stop looking at me like that. Nothing about me has changed."

"Uh, yeah it has. The general finally chipped some ice off her heart."

"Now you're exaggerating, and we're leaving. See you in a few days." She makes a smooch noise at her family and next thing I know, we're standing in the living room of another place. "You know how I was always going to Australia? This is my place."

The one she went when something irritated her.

"Kikon?"

"They're both Japanese words. Kikon literally translates _marriage_. Kanyuu means _joining_. Demons don't have marriage. They have joinings. It is essentially the same as a marriage, but at the same time isn't, if that makes any sense. It is more to announce so n' so is no longer available."

I notice now she is in her "human" form. Black hair with navy blue highlights and green eyes, her fathers eyes, and tan skin that shows her scars more than her deep blue skin does but I don't mind her scars. I love every bit of Illyria, from the brutality she has as a general, to the much softer side very few have seen, and all her endearing quirks.

"Does it make you nervous?"

"A little. I had hoped to spring that question on you."

She smiles. "I'm sure you'll manage to. I know marriage is common while you were around the vampires. Many lycans have adopted the human tradition. If that's what you want I don't mind. I doubt my mum will mind, and we're going to slow down with this. I like the high."

I smile. "I noticed. I've never seen you so giddy you're glowing."

And I love it.

"Enjoy it." She stands on her toes and pecks my lips. "Has your appetite kicked in yet or have you already eaten? It's been quite a while since your last meal."

"Starving." My hands squeeze her hips. "But I don't think you will fit on a plate."

Her eyes raise to look up at me. "Think you're up for that?"

"Defiantly."


End file.
